The Best Thing
by taitofan
Summary: Leon thought he liked girls. Then he met Kazuichi and everything changed.


The Best Thing

by taitofan

Rated R for sexual situations

Disclaimer: I don't own Dangan Ronpa or Super Dangan Ronpa 2.

Author's note: I had a fifty follower giveaway on tumblr, and one of the winners was ajockeynamedpod, who wanted Bubblegum Rock. I really like writing Leon, so this was really fun! Hopefully she likes it, and hopefully you will to! There are some spoilers, but honestly, they're pretty minor. I don't want to give away the story, but beware if you don't want to have some character details spoiled.

If you have any CC, please share and I'll listen. Please read, review, and enjoy! Finished 08-31-13

* * *

Leon Kuwata had been one-hundred percent, absolutely positive that he was straight.

Then he entered Hope's Peak Academy and met a certain Super High School Level Mechanic and he wasn't so sure anymore.

Kazuichi Souda was, after all, not a girl. He wasn't even feminine, long bright pink hair aside. He was all sharp teeth and gorgeous eyes and nice ass and Leon couldn't deny that Kazuichi was definitely all guy anymore than he could deny that Kazuichi was a really hot guy who Leon really wanted to bang. Of course, that hadn't meant he had to act on it, but that decision had been completely taken out of his hands.

"You're really starting to piss me off with all this lovesick bullshit," Mondo had informed him a month after he'd started to notice Kazuichi. "If you don't fucking do something about it soon, I'll do it for you."

Leon hadn't done a thing, and that was how he learned that Mondo Oowada did _not_ make empty threats.

"_You_ wanna go out with _me_?" Kazuichi looked completely astonished at this news, and Leon would have killed Mondo had he not broken out in a grin, face blushing, moments later.

"Uh, yeah, 'course! I would have told you myself, but _someone I know_ can't mind his own business." Mondo completely ignored him and walked off with a '_yeah right you fucking coward_' and the moment they were alone, Leon felt incredibly insecure. He'd never actually had a girlfriend—if Kazuichi said yes… What was he going to do?

"…I'll go out with you then."

And that was how they got together, despite Leon not knowing anything beyond the superficial about his new beau. But it didn't take him very long to realize that he'd pegged Kazuichi completely wrong.

* * *

"S-souda! What the hell's wrong?"

Leon could admit—at least to himself—that he really didn't know what he was doing. He was winging everything and very slowly learning that Kazuichi wasn't the brash, outgoing guy that he pretended to be. He was ridiculously easy to please, and maybe _too_ eager to please Leon. It was as if he was afraid Leon was going to leave him at any moment. And now, after two stupid girls looked at them and started laughing, Kazuichi had run off and hid in the bathroom. Luckily, it was empty, because Leon really didn't know how to deal with a crying boyfriend.

"You're going to leave me like everyone else!" His reply was hysterical, and Leon had no idea why he was thinking that way. He didn't know much about Kazuichi's past, but surely he hadn't done anything to make him feel that way!

…Then he remembered that after the girls had laughed, he'd dropped Kazuichi's hand like it was on fire. And no one but Mondo and Chihiro even knew they were dating, because Leon hadn't wanted to tell anyone. And in the two weeks they'd been together, they hadn't really done anything that couples were supposed to do.

Okay, so maybe he _was_ at fault.

"Shit… Souda… I'm so fuckin' sorry. I'm bein' an asshole…" Kazuichi was still crying—big fat tears with a running nose and red puffy eyes—but he was a _bit_ calmer. He sniffed and hesitantly nodded.

"Kinda… Are you sure you really wanna date me Kuwata? If not…" Leon didn't let him finish. He threw his arms around Kazuichi and held him tightly. He'd fucked up plenty of times in his life, and he wasn't going to add his first real relationship onto the list.

"Yeah, I _do_. I'll try harder babe, I promise…" He could feel the tears soaking his shirt, but he could also feel Kazuichi's toothy smile against his shoulder. He was pretty sure that meant he was forgiven.

For a first fight, Leon thought it was handled pretty well.

And the week's detention he got for threatening those girls with a baseball bat if they ever upset Kazuichi again was totally worth it.

* * *

"I can't believe that asshole!" Kazuichi didn't look surprised, just miserable. Leon didn't know how he could stand it. If his deadbeat, abusive father ever sent him a letter like the one Kazuichi had just received, he would have beamed him in the dick with a baseball.

As it was, he wanted to smack himself for never bothering to ask about Kazuichi's life before Hope's Peak Academy. Mr. Souda's letter to his son wasn't how he wanted to find these things out.

"It's my fault for being such a—"

"No!" He wasn't going to let Kazuichi talk about himself that way. He didn't want to hear anyone put themselves down! Kazuichi deserved better! "_You didn't do anything wrong_. I swear, if I see that fucker, I'm gonna—"

"Just drop it," Kazuichi pleaded quietly, his tone pained in a way that made Leon physically ache. "_Please_."

Leon didn't think he could handle seeing Kazuichi cry again so soon, so he did.

But his threat still stood.

* * *

He was tired seeing his boyfriend sad.

Kazuichi was a very sad, depressed, broken person, and Leon knew that he was in over his head. He didn't know how to handle these things. He was a baseball player and wannabe punk rock star, not a therapist. But his feelings for Kazuichi had only intensified, so when his boyfriend—very cautiously-asked if Leon would listen to what had happened to him before Hope's Peak Academy, he'd nodded and listened very carefully.

The moment Kazuichi was done with his story of bullies and abusive fathers and false friends and dyed hair, Leon threw himself at the teary-eyed boy and didn't let go.

"Well fuck all of them," he whispered, "fuck 'em all. I love you and I'm gonna make you _feel_ loved no matter how long it takes, got it?"

Kazuichi started to cry in earnest, but Leon finally understood. Maybe he couldn't give out extensive therapy, but he could still help. He could be there, he could hold him, he could tell him he was loved.

He wished he could do more, but he was also just happy to see Kazuichi opened up much more to him after that.

* * *

"Kuwata, I…"

Leon had been apprehensive when Kazuichi asked if he could watch Leon practice baseball. Practice wasn't really his _thing_ after all. But Kazuichi had been grinning shyly and told him there was a surprise if he agreed, and Leon was only a bit disappointed when they'd gotten to the mound outside and it became clear the surprise wasn't sex.

Kazuichi had never looked so proud as he did when he told Leon that he'd built the new machine there. Million Fungoes, he'd called it, because if Leon wanted, it could pitch that many balls in a row. Leon had thought that maybe that was an exaggeration, not because he doubted Kazuichi's skill, but because he didn't know where anyone would get that many baseballs. But it had served its purpose well, and he'd gotten to impress Kazuichi as he'd hit a homerun with every ball the machine pitched.

Now, with Leon sweaty and dying for a shower, Kazuichi was stuttering with a completely flushed face, not meeting Leon's eyes.

"Come on Souda," he coaxed, knowing that demanding an answer would make him clam up, "you don't gotta feel embarrassed around me." Especially if this was about what Leon was hoping it was about.

"Well, it's just… Seeing you using my machine was really great! It made me… Sort of…" Leon glanced down and smirked when he saw exactly what effect it had on Kazuichi. "Proud! Yeah, so um, I was thinking maybe we could, you know, celebrate that it worked?"

Kazuichi was a mechanical genius—of course it had worked. But Leon knew that Kazuichi's self-esteem was rock bottom. He also knew that Kazuichi was currently rock hard. _Celebrating_ sounded like an excellent idea.

Maybe sucking Kazuichi's cock in the showers wasn't the most romantic place for their first intimate experience, but he wouldn't have had it any other way.

* * *

Kazuichi writhed and moaned and let all of his inhibitions fly away whenever Leon went down on him. It turned Leon on so much that he would jerk off to the sounds and expressions his boyfriend made, and he'd always come shortly after Kazuichi.

Then one day, Kazuichi asked if _he_ could suck off _Leon_, and he was very perplexed when Leon hesitated.

"Don't tell me you _don't_ want you dick sucked." And he couldn't because _of_ _course he did_. But Kazuichi's teeth were fucking sharp, and as much as he liked Kazuichi biting his neck and as much as he didn't mind if his lips were left bleeding when they made out, his cock was another story altogether. And he guessed he starred too long because Kazuichi withered under his gaze. "Oh, I get it. My teeth, right? I understand. Neverm—"

But now Leon felt like an asshole, so he laughed flippantly and popped open the button of his pants.

"Shit Souda, don't freak. I don't care about your teeth babe. If you really wanna go down on me, I ain't gonna say no!"

And by the time Kazuichi was done, Leon promised himself that he'd never doubt his boyfriend again. Because _holy shit_. Kazuichi apparently didn't have a gag reflex, and his cock was bite free. Kazuichi Souda was the fucking god of blowjobs, and he was all Leon's. He told Kazuichi as much, and he'd never seen his boyfriend look quite as happy as he did in that moment.

Leon wondered if he could make him look even happier after they went all the way.

He was only vaguely surprised when he realized his first thought about having sex with Kazuichi was to make the other boy happy. After all, why shouldn't he want that? Kazuichi deserved to be happy. Leon loved him!

The realization that he _loved_ Kazuichi hit him a little harder, and he wouldn't answer Kazuichi when he asked why he'd suddenly frozen. He couldn't say it out loud… Not yet.

* * *

"…Can I call you Leon?"

They'd been together for six months when Kazuichi had asked the question out of the blue. Leon was very eager to push aside his homework and give his boyfriend a dazzling grin.

"If I can call you Kazuichi." He nodded, blushing, and Leon wondered if he could possibly get any cuter. "Then you can call me Leon."

Kazuichi was smiling and blushing even more and Leon didn't care that they were in the cafeteria and had an audience. He leaned over and kissed Kazuichi. Anyone who didn't know they were a couple before would know soon enough, once everyone started talking. Especially since he was pretty sure that was Junko's camera phone that went off during the kiss.

He didn't care though. The world could damn well know that Kazuichi was his and he was Kazuichi's, and suddenly he knew that _this_ was the right time.

"Hey Kazuichi. _I love you_." He didn't whisper it and he didn't yell it. He stated it like the fact it was, and this time he wasn't concerned when Kazuichi's eyes welled up with tears and he suddenly had a bundle of pink and yellow in his arms.

"_I love you too Leon oh god I love you so much it hurts sometimes Leon, Leon, Leon_!"

He ignored the other students and held Kazuichi close as he spilled out the words rapid-fire through his tears. Kazuichi was still a pretty broken and sad person, but Leon had no doubts that he was healing. And he didn't think he'd ever felt prouder than he did now, knowing that he was the one helping Kazuichi do it.

* * *

They'd been together for a year when Leon finally asked Kazuichi to stay the night.

"You're sure, right babe? If you want me to stop…"

"I told you fifty times Leon, don't you _dare_ stop! I'm fine!"

Leon refused to be one of those boyfriends who said in the middle of sex that it was too late for him to stop, or that he couldn't stop even if he wanted to. He could damn well stop if Kazuichi told him to. But it turned out that he didn't have to worry. Kazuichi wasn't nervous at all—he was eager and enthusiastic and _really_ impatient. But Leon still kept asking as they progressed to the main event, because this was important. Kazuichi's well-being was his number one priority.

"Okay… I'm gonna go in…" Kazuichi muttered something that sounded suspiciously like '_Finally_!' but Leon could still tell that he appreciated the sentiment. There wasn't an ounce of discomfort or fear on his face, so Leon figured he must feel safe. That only made him love Kazuichi more.

And he already loved Kazuichi a lot, so that was saying something.

Kiyotaka reamed him out the next morning for spending the night in Kazuichi's room when that was clearly against the rules, but luckily all it took was a pleading look from Chihiro and a suggestive comment from Mondo to get him off their backs.

The deep red flush on Kazuichi's face when he realized that all of Leon's friends knew they'd had sex was worth the months of detention he could have gotten if his best friends weren't the hall monitor's boyfriends.

Though it did make him wonder why he'd never met Kazuichi's friends from his own class.

* * *

"I don't know if this is a good idea…" He didn't know why Kazuichi was so nervous. He'd met Leon's friends, and they were all a bunch of weirdoes, so what was the problem? Honestly, he was just glad Kazuichi had friends in his own class. Especially when he was pretty sure that Kazuichi _didn't _before they started dating in the previous year.

"Oh, don't worry so much! Let's go!" Kazuichi gave him a half smile and led Leon to the library, where he'd asked his friends to wait for them. Leon saw a boy with a ridiculously long scarf and a pretty blonde girl wave to Kazuichi.

It took Leon approximately ten seconds to figure out why Kazuichi had been apprehensive.

"Souda! You have finally seen fit to bring your consort into our presence for judgment!"

"Mr. Kuwata, Mr. Tanaka and I are hella grateful that you have made Mr. Souda so happy!"

Gundam and Sonia got them thrown out of the library within five minutes, but Leon couldn't say he minded. They left campus to get ice cream instead, and the double date of sorts obviously pleased Kazuichi, which in turn made him happy too.

That night he stayed in Kazuichi's room, and not even Kiyotaka's three hour lecture the next morning could make him regret it.

* * *

"Yanno, when we first got together, you were really depressed. You seem a lot better now." There was a time when Leon wouldn't have felt comfortable saying those things. But he was right—Kazuichi was in a far better mental state now than he was before Leon started at Hope's Peak Academy. Leon was proud to know he had a lot to do with that.

"I _feel_ a lot better now… Before I met you, I felt like I was gonna get swallowed up by a big ball of despair or something. But then you came along and I found hope. So… Thanks Leon. _You saved me_." Leon knew his ego didn't need stroking. And it didn't feel like it. All he felt was that familiar swell in his chest that came along whenever he felt his love for Kazuichi grow even deeper.

When Kazuichi stayed that night, it was the slowest and most sensual night they'd ever shared.

* * *

"I graduate next month."

"I know."

"There'll be a whole year—"

"_I know_."

"…I'll call you every day Leon, I swear."

"…I know."

* * *

"Leon, come on, cheer up. It's just one year. And it's not like you won't see him again." Leon knew Aoi was right. It was just one year, and Kazuichi wouldn't break his promise about not calling. And Kazuichi was staying in town until Leon could graduate and they could live together, so he could see him on the weekends. All of his friends—even Junko, who normally looked like she was turned on by other people's sadness—were supportive of him. But all of them who were dating were with students in their own class. No one was separated but him. It didn't seem fair.

"…What would you do if Oogami had been in the year ahead of us?" Aoi hadn't been able to answer him. He hadn't expected her to.

His last year of school was gonna suck.

* * *

"Tanaka and Miss Sonia are engaged now. They want me to be Tanaka's best man! Can you believe it?" Kazuichi sounded so excited that Leon forgot about being depressed. "And they're having it after this year's graduation so you can come with me." …Until he was reminded that it had only been a month so far.

"Hey, that's great! Maybe we'll be next, huh?" He couldn't see Kazuichi over the phone, but he knew he was blushing and smiling and generally being cute. He always was.

His resolve was back. He was going to make it through the year, and then he could be with Kazuichi for the rest of his life. He just needed to be patient.

* * *

"…You're serious. You're dead fuckin' serious." Kazuichi was fidgeting and flushed and nodded earnestly. Of course he was. Leon _knew_ he was. Kazuichi wasn't the type to pull a cruel joke like that.

"Well, yeah. I mean, you said…"

When they'd agreed to meet for the weekend, Leon hadn't expected this. He thought this part would come after he'd graduated, and he would be the one down on one knee with a hopeful look on his face. And yet here Kazuichi was, the school year only half over, with a ring that probably cost him all the extra money he'd made since his own graduation. And, quite frankly, Leon thought he'd kept Kazuichi waiting for his answer long enough.

"_Fuck yeah_, I'll marry you. You better believe it!" Kazuichi started crying when he slipped the simple golden band on Leon's finger, and though Leon would later deny it, he shed a few tears when they kissed afterwards.

The mind-blowing sex they had that night was only icing on the cake.

* * *

"I don't know what's more hilarious, Tanaka being a prince or the look on King and Queen Nevermind's faces when she told everyone she was gonna take his surname. I thought they might faint!"

The wedding of Gundam and Sonia Tanaka had been grandiose and completely fitting of royalty.

And Leon was really glad he and his husband had had their own small wedding immediately after he graduated, because he didn't want to have to follow _that_ up.

"I dunno babe, the looks they had when Sonia introduced us as Mr. and Mr. Kuwata was pretty fuckin' funny too. I don't think they knew if we were married or family at first." Kazuichi shuttered at the very thought before laughing and pulling Leon in for a hug. Leon didn't hesitate to return it, nor did he shy away when Kazuichi pulled him in for a kiss, his teeth just as sharp as ever.

The thought that he'd ever once done anything of the sort seemed impossible.

"I know it wasn't _our_ wedding today…"

"But the honeymoon activities seem like a good idea way to spend the night, right?"

"You read my mind."

Three years ago, Leon Kuwata had thought he was straight. Then he met Kazuichi Souda and wasn't so sure.

Now Leon Kuwata didn't care if he was gay or bisexual or even just Kazuichi-sexual, because he had Kazuichi Kuwata at his side, and there was nothing more important in the world than that.


End file.
